fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (Ben's Edition)
Mario Kart Double Dash 2 is a game for the Nintendo Switch that was released June 15, 2019 in North America, Australia, and Europe, while most of Asia received the game on July 12, 2019. As its name implies, Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 is a successor to the 2003 Nintendo GameCube title , and brings back the idea of two characters racing in a single kart, which hasn't been seen since that game. Additionally, features from later Mario Kart titles, such as twelve positions per race from , the ability to customize karts and the gliding and underwater sections from , and anti-gravity segments from also return from their respective titles. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a game mode where up to four players compete in a series of four consecutive races as part of a "Cup". The player earns a certain amount of points based on their placement in each race, with their overall sum of points being used to determine their final ranking. Additionally, players can choose one of seven difficulties to complete this challenge in; while only three are available by default, others can be unlocked by earning a gold trophy for all of the cups in one of the difficulties. *'50cc:' The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and CPUs are mostly peaceful. One of the three difficulties that are available by default. *'50cc Mirror: '''A medium-easy difficulty Essentially the same as 50cc, although all courses are reversed. *'100cc:' A medium difficulty. The speed is moderate and CPUs are a bit aggressive. One of the three difficulties that are available by default. *'100cc Mirror:' A medium-hard difficulty. Essentially the same as 100cc, although all courses are reversed. *'150cc:' A hard difficulty. The speed is high and CPUs are dangerous. One of the three difficulties that are available by default. **'150cc Mirror:' A hard difficulty. Essentially the same as 150cc, although all courses are reversed. *'200cc:' An exceptionally-hard difficulty. The speed is extremely fast and CPUs are very dangerous. **'200cc Mirror:' The hardest normal difficulty. Essentially the same as 200cc, although all courses are reversed. *'Extreme:' The hardest difficulty in the game, and the only one that needs to be unlocked. The speed is ludicrous, the track is mirrored, CPUs are extremely dangerous, and new hazards are added to all tracks to spice them up. Unlocked when a gold trophy is earned for all cups in all other difficulties. The following amount of points are earned by all racers when a race is completed, determined by their placement. As all but one Cup feature only four races, the total amount of points one could earn in this mode is 60. Points are also used to score in versus mode and battle mode, though while the former utilizes the same means of distributing points, the latter does so differently. Time Trials Time Trials are a type of 150cc "race" available only in single-player mode. In Time Trials the player is given three Mushrooms and are tasked with completing a selected course in as fast as possible without any opponents to bother them. Players can also race against Ghosts, the save data of the player's previous attempts, or one of two Staff Ghosts available per track, which are attempts performed by the staff behind the game. One of these Staff Ghosts is available by default, and beating their time will unlock the Expert Staff Ghost, which utilizes more shortcuts and other time-saving tricks than their easier counterpart. Versus Mode Versus Mode can be seen as a type of "exhibition" game mode, as this mode allows players to choose from a variety of different options and play on any courses of their selection. Said options include which items are present in the Item Boxes (or whether items are present at all), the difficulty, the amount of races the player will race consecutively, the amount of CPU racers present in a race ranging from 0 all the way up 11 (in multiplayer modes the max. number of CPU racers is dependant on how many players are participating: 2 players allows for a maximum of 10 CPUs, 3 allows for 9, and 4 allows for 8), and the amount of laps each race has. Players can also set whether or not all participants are separated into two teams, with the winner being the team with the most points at the end of the races; a team's collection of points is a sum of all of its members'. Battle Mode Battle Mode is a unique game mode that takes the gameplay of the racing mode and instead sets the game in large arenas where the player must complete special objectives dependant on the game mode. There are a variety of fairly-different types of game modes, each very dependant on the player's usage of the items that they collect. Like in Versus Mode, Battle Mode can be played in a free-for-all mode or team-based mode. Points are not dependant on placement, but rather by how well each participant does during a single mode: * In Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, and Bob-omb Blast players receive the amount of points they had during the game added to their total score. * In Shine Thief players receive the amount of seconds they held the Shine Sprite for as points, allowing for a maximum of 20 points. * In Renegade Roundup all members of the winning team receive 10 points. Modes Balloon red.png|Balloon Battle Coin5.png|Coin Runners Shine Sprites.png|Shine Thief Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-omb Blast PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|Renegade Roundup T730ThunderCloud.png|Thunder Cloud Tag '''Balloon Battle' is the most basic type of game mode, where the objective is simply to hit other players with items. All players on the field begin with five balloons, losing one whenever they are hit, and gaining a point whenever they hit an opponent and pop (or steal) one of their balloons. Using Mushrooms or Stars, a player can run into an opponent to steal one of their balloons for themselves. Once all of a player's balloons have been popped, they will lose half of their current amount of points and respawn with 3 balloons. Coin Runners is the second-most basic game mode, as the objective is simply to collect coins. Unlike during races, all players can carry an indefinite amount of coins during Coin Runners, though they will drop between 3 and 8 whenever they are hit, with the number depending on how many coins they had before they got hit. These coins will drop onto the ground around them, allowing others to try and steal them. Like in Balloon Battle, players can also use Mushrooms and Stars to steal coins directly from opponents by running into them. Shine Thief gives all players a single objective: to keep control of a Shine Sprite for a total of 20 seconds. The Shine Sprite will originally spawn somewhere on the stage, and players can collect it by running into it. Only one player can hold the Shine Sprite at a time, and they will drop it should they be hit with any item. To balance the game, the one currently holding the Shine Sprite has their icon present up on the top of the screen, alongside the 20 second countdown timer, and their movement speed is also slowed a fair amount. Should a player drop the Shine Sprite after holding it for more than 15 seconds (but, of course, fewer than 20 seconds), the timer will reset so that they will need to hold the Shine Sprite for 5 consecutive seconds in order to win. Bob-omb Blast is a game mode that is essentially a variant of Balloon Battle. Much like the aforementioned mode, Bob-omb Blast sees the players attempting to pop all of their opponents' balloons, earning a point whenever they hit one of their opponents. Unlike Balloon Battle however, in Bob-omb Blast all players will only receive Bob-ombs, of which they can hold up to 10 at a time. Renegade Roundup is a strictly team-based game mode; should the player choose to participate in random game modes in a free-for-all setting, this game mode will appear and all players will be separated into teams strictly for this mode. Renegade Roundup splits the participants into two teams: renegades and cops. The cops are given the task of capturing all six of the renegades, while the renegades are given the task of dodging the cops. When a renegade is captured, they are sent to one of the jail cells on the map, and can be set free should one of their teammates hit the button beneath them. The cops win should they capture all renegades at once, while the renegades win should at least one member of this team remain free when time runs out. Thunder Cloud Tag is a new game mode introduced in this game. At the start of the mode, a Thunder Cloud is given to a random player. The player with the Thunder Cloud needs to hit another player with an item or bump into them to give them the Thunder Cloud. After a few second, the Thunder Cloud sends out a thunderbolt that eliminates the player that has it. After that, another person is given a Thunder Cloud, and the cycle continues until only one person if left, in which they win. Randomly during the mode, two Thunder Clouds will appear, making it much harder for the racers. Battle Stages Online Play Players are also capable of playing the game online, where they can compete in pre-determined sets of Versus Mode or Battle Mode matches against strangers, join tournaments with rules set by those who begin them, or join friends and play with fully-customized rulesets. Unlike local play, where players are given a set of points that they lose once the set of races or battles are completed, online players carry a score that increases whenever they perform well and decreases whenever they don't. All players begin with a score of 2000. Playable Characters Characters with a * after their name have costumes Starter Characters Mario sssbu.png|Mario Luigi SSBULTIMATE.png|Luigi Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach * Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi * Birdo_NSMBP.png|Birdo Toad (Mario).png|Toad Toadette 2 (Mario).png|Toadette Bowser SSBULTIMATE.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guys (Mario).png|Shy Guy BabyMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario T730BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi 20110926204751!Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy RosalinaandLuma SSBUltimate.png|Rosalina Lubba.png|Lubba Wario.png|Wario Waluigi (Mario).png|Waluigi DonkeyKong SSBUltimate.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong SSBUltimate.png|Diddy Kong Cappy Odyssey.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara Goombario2856.png|Goombario Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario PlumTrophy.png|Plum Unlockable Characters 351px-Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones DRYBONESBOWSER.png|Dry Bowser T730Lakitu.png|Lakitu Wiggler-3.png|Wiggler 215px-MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha T730KingBoo.png|King Boo Spike (Mario).png|Spike Hammer Bro. (Mario).png|Hammer Bro. 200px-Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|Pink Gold Peach Ashley Obliteration.png|Ashley Captain Syrup Smash Bros.png|Captain Syrup WandaSmash.png|Wanda ROB JPN SSBUltimate.png|R.O.B RoboMario New.png|Robo Mario 190px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline Mystery Mushroom Jumpman.png|Jumpman Aqualea 3DCompRender.png|Aqualea Azalea gbc.png|Azalea DKBarrel Blast - Lanky Kong.png|Lanky Kong DK64 Chunky Kong.png|Chunky Kong Wii - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tiny Kong Trophy.png|Tiny Kong Foreman Spike (Mario Character Encyclopedia).png|Foreman Spike Bluesilverluigi.png|Blue Silver Luigi paper luigi.png|Paper Luigi Icy Goomba.png|Icy Goomba Ice Bro..png|Ice Bro FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro SMW Rex.png|Rex 500.png|Cloud Strife GenoSmashBrosRenderBySmashified.png|Geno Motley Bossblob Jester.png|Motley Bossblob 2104.png|Tadrock 250px-ShroobAlien Pits.png|Shroob Tatanga.gif|Tatanga Vivian-Deviantart-by-HenHenHen.png|Vivian Koops in 3D.png|Koops Snifit New.png|Snifit Bandit MP11.png|Bandit latest.png|Mallow Smrpg booster.gif|Booster Mona WarioWare Touched.png|Mona Jimmy T WW-DIY.png|Jimmy T. Tumble MGGT alt.png|Tumble Brighton MP6.png|Brighton Noki-0.png|Noki Red female pianta.png|Pianta Girl Bigger_morton_sr.png|Morton Koopa Sr. PrincessKoopaBowserAltColors2.png|Bowsette Big Boi Yoshi.png|Yosh Kirb The Magical Girl!.png|Kirb Costumes Yoshi Yoshi Light Blue Yoshi MKO.png|light blue Red Yoshi MKO.png|red Pink Yoshi MKO.png|hot pink Purple head.png|purple Yellow yoshi.png|yellow blue yoshi.png|blue 600px-Yoshi-Alt7_SSBU.png|Crafted Peach Peach ssbu___classic_peach_pose_by_princecheap-dck2199.png|Classic Peach Princessplumquestionmark.png|Princess Cheap Tracks Mushroom Cup MK7-SFC-MC.png|Mario Circuit Piranha Parl.jpg|Petey's Pipeland 1 fiji castaway island best resorts family vacations.jpg|Koopa Resort SSBA Peach's Castle.png|Peach's Castle *'Mario Circuit' *'Petey's Pipeland' *'Koopa Resort: '''Koopa Resort takes place on an island resort. After taking a turn you go into a beach filled with Piantas, Nokis, Koopas, and Toads, all of which you need to dodge. You go on a small bridge into an underwater section, before driving into a hotel. You drive up the hotel's staircase and glide into the hotel's pool. You drive out of the pool, drive through some forest, and make it to the finish line. **If Extreme Mode is on, the track will be in the middle of a freak hurricane. This makes it hard to see, as the rain and high winds block your view. However, no one will be on the beach. * '''Peach's Castle' Flower Cup 270px-DonkeyKongIsland DKCTF.png|Kong Island World 2 Sarasaland.png|Sarasaland MTRNewDonkCity.jpg|New Donk City Bowser’s Castle MK8.png|Bowser's Castle 1 Star Cup super-bell-hill-3d-world.jpg|Super Bell Hill LuigiMansionMK7.png|Luigi's Mansion MushroomKingdomCastle.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom ControversyBobombBattlefield.png|Bob Omb Battlefield Special Cup 225px-WaluigisIsland_MP3.png|Waluigi Island New Super Mario Bros. Wii W1-1.png|W1-1 BowserLand.png|Bowser Castle 2 MvsWrainbowroad.png|Rainbow Road Shell Cup Bowserscastle64.PNG|N64 Bowser's Castle GCNLuigiCircuit.jpg|GCN Luigi Circuit MKGP Diamond City.png|GP Diamond City MK7 Daisyhills.png|3DS Daisy Hills Banana Cup yummydonutsatdonutplainstwo.PNG|SNES Donut Plains 2 MTRBabyPark.png|GCN Baby Park Dkpass.PNG|DS DK Pass MK8-Course-3DS PiranhaPlantSlide.jpg|3DS Piranha Plant Slide Leaf Cup GCNPeachBeachWii.jpg|GCN Peach Beach bowsercccc.PNG|DS Bowser's Castle 640px-MKwii DKsummit.jpg|Wii DK Summit MK8 SunshineAirportCourse.jpg|U Sunshine Airport Lightning Cup SNESRainbowRoad.png|Rainbow Road (SNES) GCNWaluigiStadium.png|Waluigi Statdium (GCN) 6-Mario-Kart-Wii-Rainbow-Road-Wii-2008.jpg|Rainbow Road (Wii) DKJungle3DS.png|DK Jungle (3DS) Egg Cup Bell Cup All-Cup Tour The All-Cup Tour returns from Mario Kart: Double Dash, and just like in that game, it lets you play all of the tracks in the game in a random order. Reverse Cup The Reverse Cup lets you play all of the tracks in a random order but backwards (normally Lakitu will hold the wrong way sign) albeit with modified design so the tracks are possible to be finished throught all 3 laps. Items Common Items These are items that can be acquired by everyone on the race. T730BananaPeel.png|Banana Peel TripleBananasMK8-0.png|Triple Banana T730GreenShell.png|Green Shell T730TripleGreenShell.png|Triple Green Shell T730RedShell.png|Red Shell T730TripleRedShell.png|Triple Red Shell T730SpinyShell.png|Spiny Shell Mushroom_(Mario_Kart_8).png|Mushroom T730TripleMushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Star - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Lightning24242.png|Lightning 800px-BulletBillMK86.png|Bullet Bill SuperHorn.png|Super Horn T730Crown.png|Power Crown BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower *'Banana Peel': Stays on the ground once thrown, and spins out anyone it touches. *'Triple Banana': A triple version of the Banana Peel. *'Green Shell': Flies in a straight line and richochets off walls. It spins out anyone it touches. *'Triple Green Shell': A triple version of the Green Shell. *'Red Shell': Homes into the player in front of you and spins them out if they touch it. *'Triple Red Shell': A triple version of the Red Shell. *'Spiny Shell': Homes into the racer in first place (and may hit other players in front of you), exploding upon impact with them. *'Mushroom': Gives the user a small speed boost. *'Triple Mushroom': A triple version of the Mushroom. *'Bob-Omb': A thrown projectile that explodes shortly after being thrown. *'Star': Makes the user temporarily invincible, along with giving them a small speed boost. *'Lightning': Shrinks all racers in front of you, slowing them down. *'Bullet Bill': Turns you into a Bullet Bill, allowing you to dramtically increase in speed, and become invincible. *'Super Horn': Sends out a shockwave around you, spinning out players and destroying all items in the vincinity. *'Power Crown': Puts a crown on your head, increasing you stats dramatically. However, you are highlighted on the map, and players can steal the crown by hitting you with items or bumping into you. Special Items These are items that can only be collected by certain characters. These Special Items are only present during races as all characters can receive all items (barring certain items, such as Blue Shells or Golden Mushrooms) in Battle Mode. FireFlower2.png|Fire Flower (Mario + Luigi) Heart_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png|Heart (Peach + Daisy/Baby Peach + Baby Daisy) YoshiEggNSMBWd.png|Yoshi / Birdo Egg (Yoshi + Birdo) T730BowserShell.png|Bowser Shell (Bowser & Bowser Jr) T730GiantBanana.png|Giant Banana (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) T730GoldenMushroom.png|Golden Mushroom (Toad + Toadette) Launch Star.png|Launch Star (Rosalina & Lubba) CappyOdyssey.png|Capture (Cappy + Tiara) 800px-ChainChompMP8.png|Chain Chomp (Baby Mario + Baby Luigi) OldBone.png|Bone Volley (Dry Bones & Dry Bowser) PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) Boo (Mario).png|Boo (King Boo) Fig 20 metalblock.png|Metal Box (Metal Mario + Pink Gold Peach) Coin Coffer.png|Coin Coffer (Wario+Waluigi) Hammer Icon HtH.png|Hammer Sticker (Paper Mario + Paper Luigi) crane.png|Crane (Jumpman+Foreman Spike) 628px-Spiny Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Spiny (Lakitu + Spike) IMG 0388.PNG|Metal Shell (Blue Silver Luigi) IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower (Icy Goomba + Ice Bro) Baby Goomba.png|Baby Goomba (Goombario) Fireball SM3DW.png|LARGE Fireball (Fire Bro) Boss_Bass_SMB3.png|Boss Bass (Aqualea + Tadrock) Overly Large Parabeetle.png|Overly Large Parakoopa (Yosh and Kirb) *'Fire Flower': Allows the user to throw fireballs at a rapid speed. *'Heart': Places 2 hearts around the kart. Any item that hits the kart are given to you. *'Yoshi Egg': Homes into the player in front of you, and lets out several items. *'Bowser Shell': A giant shell that richochets off walls and spins out anyone it touches. *'Giant Banana': A giant version of the banana that splits into 3 more bananas when hit. *'Golden Mushroom': Gives the user infinite boosts for a short time. *'Launch Star': Launches the user a great distance. *'Capture': Take temporary control of an enemy, as long as you hit them. *'Bone Volley': The user is able to throw up to 5 bones. They fly in a straight line and are destroyed upon hitting a wall. However, if a player is hit, their controls will reverse (left will become right, right will become left, accelerate will become reverse, etc.) *'Piranha Plant': Places a Piranha Plant beside you. The Piranha Plant bites incoming racers and items. Since it is beside you, it can hit from behind, but it can't hit anyone to the right of you. *'Boo': Turns you invsibile, making you immune to items and allowing you to drive on rough terrian without slowing down. The Boo will also take the two best items the other racers are holding and give them to you. *'Metal Box': Stays on the ground, similar to a Banana. When hit, it metals the car for a short, making it much slower. *'Coin Coffer': Creates a trail of explosive coins behind Wario and Waluigi that are disguised as real coins. Only Wario and Waluigi can safely collect them. *'Hammer Sticker': Works similar to the lightning bolt but it only hits the first player to enter range. When they are crushed, instead of slowing down, instead they spin around. *'Crane': You pick up the player in front of you and place them behind you, as long as they are in reach. *'Spiny': Walks around the stage. If it hits a group of racers they spin and then the item disappears. Can even hit those who used it. *'Metal Shell': Acts like a green shell, but is slightly bigger and much slower. *'Ice Flower': Like a fire flower, but if it hits an opponent they are frozen and cannot move for a short time. *'Baby Goomba': Works like a banana peel, but moves from side to side. *'Overly Large Parakoopa': The user rides the OLP forward, crushing those who drive beneath it. A mix between a Bullet Bill and a Thwomp *'Big Bass: '''Eats one of the nearby racers, making their position lower. Ex: You are in 1st place. The Big Bass eats you, and you are now in 5th place. *'LARGE Fireball: '''Spins out 5 racers in front of you for 2 seconds. Thanks To Lumoshi, gold-sans, and some other people for characters Mirai Moon for points Some people for items (Including Sonicwiki for ice flower)! Thingynothingy for alt costumes Some people for courses (courses are WIP) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Racing Games Category:Joint Pages Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Games